LOTM: String Theory S4 P4/Transcript
(Zulu is seen sitting in his room as he reads a book. A knock is then heard at the door) Zulu: Come in. (Uraraka enters Zulu's room and closes the door) Uraraka: Hey. Zulu: What's up? Uraraka: Miles wanted me to come get you. Zulu: For what? Uraraka: Me and him wanted to know if you wanted to go on patrol with us. Zulu: You mean like out in the city? Uraraka: Yeah! Zulu: Why me though? Uraraka: He thinks this'll be a chance to see how well you can swing in an urban environment. Zulu: Hmm.... That could be a good chance for me to REALLY be part of this group. Okay sure! Uraraka: Great! I'll go tell Miles. You get ready. (Uraraka leaves) Zulu: Oh man... Going on patrol. This is gonna be great! (Zulu stands before he's met with another migraine, causing his vision to blur before returning to normal as he sits up) Zulu: No, not gonna let that stop me. Let's go Zulu. (Zulu walks out of his room where he is met by Miles and Uraraka) Miles: Hey man what's up? Zulu: Nothing bro! Come on let's go! *Rushes outside* Miles: Hey slow down! *Follows after him* Uraraka: Guys wait for me! *Follows after them* (As the three leave Jack and Erin see them leave) Erin: Look at them go. Jack: I'd rather look at you. Erin: Oh you. But since we're alone how about- (Erin then hears a door open. She looks and sees Scott stepping out) Erin: Scott?? Scott:...Hey.... Alex: How are you feeling man? Scott: Good I guess... Mina: You sure? Scott: Yeah yeah...Just...thinking is all. Momo: You sure? Scott: Yes, I'm fine. Erin: Well... Since you're out, do you think you're okay to talk to for a minute? Scott: … Alex: If you don't want to talk right now, we understand. Scott:.... Why? Alex: Well, you got a lot on your mind right now. Jack: If you wanna say something you can. Scott:... WHy do any of you even care? Erin: What do you mean? Scott: You guys know the things I did right? I killed my mother and my brother in cold blood. Leo was a jerk at times but he still cared about me. He was a member of your team. So why do you even care about a monster like me? Alex: Because we know that wasn't you. Jack: It was the Puppets controlling you. Scott: But still...After all that? Erin: Scott. You remember Mr. Martin? He killed Peter while under the control of the Puppets. Peter was our friend for a long time. But we still saved him. Alex: So of course we are gonna do the same for you. If there was hope for Martin, there's still hope for you. Scott: Not mentally. This is something that won't be going away for awhile. Alex: It will man. It will. Scott: I hope you're right. (Scott slumps down onto the couch) Charlie: Hey, where's dad at? Erin: I thought him and Mina went outside by the lake. Alex: I haven't seen Pearl or Foxtrot either. Jack: Probably with them. Charlie: That's what I get for sleeping in. (Charlie gets up and heads to the door) Charlie: I'll head out to see them. Alex: Alright. (Charlie heads outside and looks around) Charlie: Hello? (Charlie walks down toward the lake, finding no one) Charlie: Huh, strange. (Charlie turns to leave before he hears something moving in the water as he goes over to look.) Charlie: What the-! (A tendril bursts from the water and pulls Charlie into the water. He then pops back out gasping for air) Charlie: THE HELL?! Pearl: Haha! Got him! Charlie: Pearl, you jerk! (Foxtrot pops his head out of the water) Foxtrot: Nice one. Charlie: Wait, where's dad and Mina? (Charlie notices something in the water as he swims back. Omega jumps from the water and attaches to Charlie's face, gaining control of his body) Omega: Surprise attack! Charlie: Why can't I move?! (Charlie manages to work up some strength and reaches up and tries to pull Omega from his face, eventually succeeding) Omega: Aw man! Charlie: Do NOT do that again! (Mina is seen behind Charlie before she pushes him under) Mina: Didn't say anything about that! (Charlies rises back up as the group laughs. It then cuts to Miles, Uraraka and Zulu walking around the city) Zulu: So, what are we supposed to do exactly? Miles: Just keep watch on the city man. Walking around and stopping criminals is pretty much all we do. Uraraka: I just hope this goes better than our last patrol. Miles: Well I mean, our last a patrol was pretty "funny". Uraraka: Don't you even start Miles. Miles: I mean it sounded like you had a rather "comedic" ride. Uraraka: MILES! (Miles laughs) Zulu: I don't undertstand. Miles: I'll tell you later. Uraraka: Like you got off scott-free from that. Miles: I had to listen to you laughing for over an hour on the way home! Uraraka: Exactly! Zulu: I'm guessing it didn't go well on the last patrol huh? Miles: No. No it didn't. Zulu: Are you two the only ones on Patrol Duty? Uraraka: For now. Miles: We're thinking of expanding. Zulu: Is that why I'm here? Miles: Maybe. Zulu: Awesome! Uraraka: You just gotta prove yourself first. Zulu: What? I thought I already did that yesterday. Miles: Combat wise man. I wanna see how well you can web swing. Zulu: For real? Miles: Yeah, we both do. Zulu: Well, where do I start? (The scene cuts to the three atop a large building as Zulu looks over the edge) Zulu: Are you being serious? Miles: Yeah man! Zulu: You want me to jump to my death? Miles: We want you to swing man! Uraraka: That's all Zulu. Zulu: How am I supposed to swing from up here? It's like a thirty story drop! Miles: Don't overthink it Zulu, it's all only a leap of faith. Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts